First Encounter
by Ominae
Summary: A look at Mark Sy's past as a Center and Spriggan agent. Before Jack Krauser began to do work for Albert Wesker and the secretive group called the Organization, where was he before he met Leon Kennedy and staged Ashley Graham's kidnapping?
1. Frustration

Resident Evil/Biohazard: First Encounter

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Resident Evil are under the copyright of Capcom. All characters of Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige, Ryoji Minagawa and FROM Software. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

A look at Mark Sy's past as a Center and Spriggan agent. Before Jack Krauser began to do work for Albert Wesker and the secretive group called the Organization, where was he before he met Leon Kennedy and staged Ashley Graham's kidnapping? What was his previous role? A crossover story with Spriggan and another anime series, which will stay anonymous 'til chapter 2.

Chapter 1: Frustration

2002

Makeshift US Army Facility, Somewhere in Clark Air Base, Angeles City, Pampanga, Philippines

It was the dead of night in Clark Air Base in the last week of March. In some parts of the former United States Air Force facility, there were some lights that shone around the area in order to give illumination to those who are in the area for either their graveyard shift jobs or to simply use them to guide them around.

They were some lights, however, that were not meant to help those who are doing the night shifts or to guide people around.

Rather, these lights came from the explosions of fragmentation grenades and the barrels of assault rifles.

* * *

"Fire!" yelled a blonde man wearing an American Woodland BDU with an Olive Green beret, was armed with a Colt M4 assault rifle. "They're getting away!" Raising his rifle, he opened fire on the enemy up ahead near the entrance of the warehouse.

At his command, various teenage-looking soldiers fired their Heckler and Koch MP5A5 submachine guns at the unknown intruders. However, they were being beaten back themselves by the intruders instead of being on the offensive.

"Take this!" Yu Ominae, ARCAM's Japanese Spriggan operator, fired his Heckler and Koch G3A3 at the soldiers that tried to block his retreat. "Damn soldiers! Using the cover of the upcoming Balikatan 2002 exercises like we did the last time."

"As if you weren't like them, Ominae!" shouted Jean Jacquemonde, ARCAM's French Spriggan operator. Armed with a Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun, he began to blast through the soldier's ranks with buckshot after buckshot, horribly maiming them on their tracks.

Some of the teenaged soldiers were able to corner a man who had a Cheongsam suit on. Strangely, the man zipped left and right until he was behind them.

"Don't fire blindly." grinned the black-haired man, who had long hair. He then raised his arms to execute palm thrusts at them with Dim Mak attacks on them, neutralizing their internal systems in order to incapacitate them. "Shooting like that is very dangerous."

"Hmph!" A black-haired woman with a white blouse and jeans grinned as groups of soldiers surrounded her with their Heckler and Koch MP5A5 submachine guns and Mossberg 500 "Cruiser" shotguns. "You'll regret that you people mess with me..."

Dropping a piece of cloth from her left hand, it transformed into Calling Beast phantoms, assuming the appearance of lions with angelic wings on them. Seeing these phantom beasts, the soldiers panicked and fired their weapons at it like there was no tomorrow already.

"Not a chance." grinned Tea Flatte, ARCAM's British Spriggan agent and an expert on the mystic arts. Using her space continuum technique, Tea psychically twisted the paths of the bullets and shotgun shells back to its point of origin, unleashing much pain to them as bullets and buckshot began to rip through their ranks.

"Chopper's here!" yelled Yu, tossing two M18 smoke grenade at the surviving soldiers. An ARCAM Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk landed near the makeshift facility that had been a vacant warehouse. Tea and Oboro were the first ones to board it before Yu and Jean exchanged more gunfire with the troops on the ground before boarding. As a last resort, Yu tossed an M67 fragmentation grenade after using his activated Armored Muscle Suit to give his throw good distance in making sure the grenade would detonate in the middle of the approaching reinforcements.

* * *

"Damn!" growled the blonde man, who had ejected a used magazine from his Colt M4 and slapped a used one, only to realize that the chopper was now gone.

"Captain!" said one of the teenaged soldiers. "The chopper got away. In addition, we've gotten orders relayed via Pacific Command."

"What it is?" The man slinged his Colt M4 on his left shoulder.

"We're being ordered to assess the casualties and to hide any evidences of ARCAM's presence in the warehouse." replied the soldier. "We've gotten reports that the police are coming."

_What bad thing! _The man adjusted his beret. _Ever since we've gotten COSMOS back from the Trident Corporation, we're still beaten back by the likes of those Spriggans..._

"Uh..." The soldier interrupted his thoughts. "Captain Krauser? What do we do?"

"Secure the perimeter." ordered Krauser. "Then get the XO to speak with whoever is in charge of the Philippine National Police contingent that's going to investigate here."

"Understood, Captain." The COSMOS soldier saluted him and went back to the interior of the warehouse, while the others were cleaning up the mess caused by the gunfight between them and the Spriggans.

_While I'm interim CO of this unit, I'll show those Spriggans who they're messing around. _Fuming mad, Jack Krauser went back inside the warehouse and began to supervise cleaning the area before the Philippine National Police (PNP) would arrive outside the warehouse.

* * *

Command Center, Organization Headquarters, Unknown Country

Alone in the command center, the enigmatic Albert Wesker was staring at the many LCD screens that were on his control station, waiting for Krauser to call up.

**"Ah, Krauser."** said Wesker, staring at his blonde colleague from his black shades, who was shown on his main LCD screen. **"I trust things are all right with you back in the Philippines."**

**"I'm having a bad day here, Wesker."** replied Krauser, anger in his tone. **"So far, some unknown intruders have busted into our area of responsibility while we're suppose to prepare for the upcoming Balikatan exercises."**

"I was wondering if you could try to work from inside the army to obtain that skull that we can use to rebuild Umbrella? Would it be a good idea?" asked Wesker

**"Not sure about that." **replied Krauser. **"Even though I'm the interim CO of this damn child soldier unit, I won't be too sure if I might leave clues that we did it."**

**"Regardless," **insisted Wesker, interlacing his fingers. **"that skull could mean a major difference in bringing down the remaining Umbrella corporations in the other countries before we can start to rebuild it from scratch."**

**"So you're using an out-of-place artifact eh?" **Krauser grinned. **"I never thought that we have to use these damn alien artifacts to turn the tables against the likes of them."**

**"Naturally." **replied Wesker. **"Get back to me as soon as you have information on the possibility on allowing our men to retrieve the skull in Japan."**

**"Understood."**

* * *

Arrivals Area, Terminal 2, New Tokyo International Airport, Narita, Chiba, Japan

"Here we are." sighed Yu, emerging out of the airport with a duffel bag. "Home sweet home."

"Where are they, anyway?" grunted Jean. "They're suppose to meet us here before we head to Terminal 1."

"Wait." Yu countered. "Isn't that suppose to be Terminal 2, werewolf boy?" His insult earned a glare from the French Spriggan operative.

"No, it's not." insisted Jean.

Tea pointed with her right index finger. "There they area."

Minutes later, Tatsuki Otsuki was being followed by the Sy twin brothers, Mark and Michael.

"Hey guys." grinned Michael, waving hi. He had a brown windbreaker jacket with the words YOKOTA AIR BASE JAPAN written at the back.

"Good thing we were here on time." greeted Tatsuki, wearing a light brown vest with a red sweater underneath. "We just came from the JR Train's Narita Line."

"You guys better have some dough in there." grinned Yu, shouldering his duffel bag on his right shoulder. "It's getting expensive these days."

Mark did nothing but to fix his black windbreaker jacket with the words GAP written on it. "Don't worry. We've got the money and tickets for ourselves." He then smirked at the three Spriggans. "You'll just have to worry for yourselves."

"Fine." Yu huffed, placing his hands on his pants pocket. "Rodriguez was able to hand us some yen that we can use for the ticketing machines in the station."

* * *

Japan Railways Train, en route to Narita Line

Riding in the Japan Railways (JR) train from Terminal 1, the six Spriggan agents were in the seats provided by the train car. Yu and Mark were the only ones who were standing near the doors by leaning on the glass pane windows behind them.

"So are there any leads on another Crystal Skull?" Yu asked Mark, yawning to hide his boredom.

"Intel did get some leads that another Crystal Skull was found in Pampanga, I think. COSMOS had managed to wipe out an expedition team sent out by the locals after finding it by accident."

"Damn COSMOS." Jean gritted, clenching his hands into tight fists.

"We can't do anything yet." sighed Michael. "Gotten word from Yamamoto that COSMOS had shipped it here under US Military protection. So that'd be a breaker."

"But where?" asked Tea. "Did intelligence get any new leads?"

"Not yet." Tatsuki shook his head. "Yamamoto is suppose to debrief all of us once we get back to HQ right away. He did mention that he might be getting an update from intelligence, so we could be lucky."

"Right." nodded Yu, shuffling his hands on his pants pockets.

* * *

Somewhere in the streets of Chiyoda, Tokyo, Japan

Dressed in civilian clothes instead of his military BDUs, Jack Krauser whipped out a Nokia 9210 Communicator while walking Tokyo's busy streets.

**"Sir. We've been able to bring the skull in. Yes, I understand. I've gotten reports that Spriggans are being mobilized here as well to prevent its shipping to Hawaii." **Krauser halted when he heard the speaker reply in an angry-like tone. **"I've activated some of the COSMOS safehouses. I'll get some men from the other units to hinder their progress at once. Yes sir, I understand. I'll take care of it at once."**

_Cursed Spriggans! _Krauser, having ended his call, placed his Nokia 9210 back into his inner coat pocket. _I have to get back to Camp Zama and debrief Kanaya about this. I'd better begin a plan and make sure the Spriggans are dealt with ASAP._

Suddenly, Krauser's 9210 rang from his inner coat pocket. Taking the phone again, he began to address the caller on the other line.

**"This had better be important." **said Krauser, waiting for the caller to reply.

**"Greetings, Krauser." **introduced the caller. **"How's the weather in Tokyo?"**

**"Wesker." **Krauser greeted the apparent caller. **"I'm busy with my COSMOS duties as the unit's interim CO. Is there something important?"**

**"I'd been wanting to inform you about the upcoming plans." **explained Wesker. **"If I recall correctly, you were selected to be a candidate to undergo training back in the US after a commander is found for the COSMOS unit."**

**"Yeah. Think I'm going to go attend Secret Service training." **replied Krauser. **"Don't worry about that part. I've got plans underway in covering up... stuff about me. I'll make sure that I'll give the press and the others a convincing case about me after a certain helicopter crash."**

**"That's good to hear." **Wesker went on to ask Krauser something.** "Aside from that, I've gotten reports from intelligence that Spriggans are being sent to Tokyo. Is that related to your duties in COSMOS?"**

**"Yeah, it is." **Krauser replied again. **"I was able to secure the landing of the Crystal Skull from the Philippines. Top brass says they have plans to use it after an examination is complete."**

**"What a shame." **sighed Wesker. **"I did have plans to use out-of-place artifacts as part of our plan to revive Umbrella. But I had received opposition from most of the staff due to the unconvinced belief that those kinds of artifacts were, as they say, a bunch of hogwash."**

**"You won't believe it, Wesker." **grinned the blonde COSMOS interim commander. **"You won't believe the power those things have. I did remember hearing about some kind of Berseker robot the Brits uncovered and some sort of ancient computer virus that can brainwash people."**

**"I see." **answered Wesker. **"Still, get the plans ready. I have plans for that thing."**

**"All right. I have to go." **Krauser began, needing to end the call. **"I'm suppose to expect another call."**

**"Of course. There's no reason for me to hold onto our conversation."**

**"I'll call you soon. Maybe tomorrow." **After Krauser ended the call, his phone then received another call from an unknown number. But to Krauser, the number itself is very familiar to him.

_Must be him. _**"Hello?"**

**"Captain Krauser." **addressed the caller. **"I apologize for the late call."**

**"It's all right, Sergeant Kanaya." **Krauser answered the caller. **"Is there any news on the shipment?"**

**"Yes, sir." **replied Sho. **"It's currently being held at Kadena Air Base. It should get to the mainland by tomorrow."**

**"Excellent. Keep the good work, Sergeant."**

**"Understood, Captain."** Ending the call, Krauser was near the outskirts of the Akasaka Prince Hotel. Greeted by the doorman, Krauser went inside to the lounging area where he would later receive a text message from Sho Kanaya regarding the status of the retrieved Crystal Skull.

* * *

Chairman's Office, ARCAM Japan, Shingawa, Tokyo, Japan

"I'm glad you're all here." Yamamoto began to light up on a cigarette that was already embedded on his two lips. "As instructed by the board of directors, I have to debrief all of you on your next upcoming mission."

"So what's the catch today, old man?" Yu was seated on the couch in the middle of the room with Jean and Tea.

"Intelligence has given the latest update on the skull found by locals in the Philippines." began Yamamoto, removing his cigarette from his mouth after puffing it for a few seconds. "Apparently, it already landed in Kadena Air Base in Okinawa under the pretext of transporting US Military equipment from Clark Air Base."

"So they're already here?" asked Tea, seated next to Jean, arms crossed around his chest.

"Unfortunately, yes." sighed Yamamoto, not liking the information that he had received. "But not in the mainland, which is fortunate for all of us. I've heard from intel that it might take a day or two for the flight from Kadena to get around here."

"How come?" Yu sensed an opportunity when he heard about the delay. "Was there something wrong back in Kadena?"

"Probably going to inspect it or something." huffed Jean, facing Yamamoto. "Hey. Do we know where the cargo's heading to next from Kadena."

"My guesses are Camp Zama, Yokoto Air Base, Misawa Air Base or Yokosuka." replied Yamamoto, placing his cigarette on an ashtray to remove the butts that were already used up. "But then again, it could be just one of those bases that I've mentioned. So who knows?" He then shrugged his shoulders.

"So the only thing we can do is wait for intelligence to finalize their research eh?"

The door to Yamamoto's office opened and in came Tatsuki alongside Mark and Michael.

"I'm afraid so, Tatsuki." Yamamoto scratched his bald head. "Intelligence is a bit skeptical on the final location for the Crystal Skull. They're also trying to figure out what this skull's ability is. However, the process of using it is just the same though."

"Meaning a certain amount of electrical charges just for it to work?" asked Michael, scratching his black hair.

"That's right, bro." answered Mark, yawning. "Just like the skull that ARCAM HQ in New York's keeping for us. I just hope that this skull's a bit challenging."

"By the way, where's Oboro?" asked Yu when he faced Jean.

"Don't know." shrugged Jean. "Probably doing his meditation thing or something."

"Hold on a second." Yamamoto picked up the receiver of his desk phone. After hearing what the caller on the other line had to say, Yamamoto replaced the receiver back on the desk phone's cradle and spoke to the assembled Spriggan agents once again.

"We've got recent news that COSMOS has some safehouses in and around the Greater Tokyo area." Yamamato said, having ended his recent call.

"And what about these safehouses?" asked Tea, wanting to get more details.

"We believe that they're being manned by COSMOS personnel. We're not sure who in the unit is manning these safehouses."

"Hey, old man." Yu raised his hand. "What's so special about these safehouses?"

"Easy enough." grinned the bald head of ARCAM's Japanese headquarters. "Intelligence has intercepted a call that Jack Krauser himself ordered those safehouses to be ready by tomorrow."

"What?" shouted Michael. "How many safehouses did COSMOS activate already in Tokyo?"

"They'll provide us a map of the Greater Tokyo area for that in the morning for that, Michael." answered Yamamoto. "Right now, I suggest that all of you turn in to your quarters. You all need the rest to locate and dismantle those safehouses."

"Understood." Tea stood and left the office, followed by Yu and the others as they went back to the building's private penthouse suites to their respective rooms.

"Wait." Yamamoto suddenly blurted out, calling the attention of the Spriggans, including Yu.

"Yeah?" began Yu, waiting for Yamamoto to say something that can be meaningful to their work.

"Kanaya's also in Japan, so better be careful." Yu nodded, closing the door silently.

* * *

Somewhere in the Organization Headquarters, Unknown Country

"Ada." Wesker called to her Asian-American colleague somewhere inside the headquarters of the Organization.

"You have a job for me, Wesker?" Ada, ever since escaping from Raccoon City, had been wearing a red dress with black high heel shoes. Some said that it symbolized her relationship with her ex-boyfriend, John. Others believe that it was meant for something. Regardless, Wesker had a mission for Ada to do and he wanted her to do it.

"Yes." Wesker nodded. "Krauser's in Japan right now, currently the interim CO of the US Army's COSMOS unit."

"You mean that unit filled with kids?" asked Ada.

"Precisely." Wesker used his left index finger to push his shades up to rest on his nosebridge. "Krauser's trying to work on a plan to retrieve a Crystal Skull that he found in the Philippines. I believe that we can use to revive Umbrella from the ashes."

"Wait a minute." replied Ada. "I remember that Neo-Nazis were able to retrieve one in Egypt. Do we know the abilities of this particular skull?"

"According to our intelligence," explained Wesker. "some of its properties include the ability to create a powerful projectile that can blind or kill a person and the ability to create some sort of creature. However, they're not sure on the latter."

"So you want me to help Krauser stage an attempt to steal that artifact?" Ada said, tilting her head.

"Exactly." Wesker answered. "I'll get a flight ready to Japan by tomorrow."

"Will I receive backup?"

"Of course." added Wesker. "I'll try and see what I can do about it.

"All right." Ada smirked. "Looks like I can use a vacation for once..."

"Remember." reminded Wesker. "Keep your mind on the upcoming mission plan. I'll brief you on the plan once I'm able to finalize a plan with Krauser."

"Right." Ada said, turning around and leaving him in the corridor.

_Leon... _Ada mused, still remembering the time that she almost died in front of him if Wesker didn't save his life.

* * *

Somewhere in the streets of Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

**"Testing, testing." **said Mark, speaking with the Sentry earpiece after leaving the ARCAM Japan building early in the morning. **"You guys can hear me with your earpieces?" **He received collective nods from Yu, Jean, Tatsuki and Michael. Tea didn't have an earpiece, but paid attention to what he was going to say anyway. All were wearing jackets of various kinds, though Mark was the only one who had a ballcap on.

"Okay, sounds good." Jean tucked his Sentry earpiece more into his left ear's ear canal after hearing Mark's voice from it. "Looks like we're all set to go."

"Can't we do the operation after lunch?" Michael yawned, who had the luck of waking up by 6 in the morning.

Tea smiled and shook her head. "Afraid not. We have to be early so that we can catch somebody from the safehouses and interrogate them."

**"I don't think COSMOS soldiers sleep on the job in the safehouse, Michael." **Yu commented, using his Sentry earpiece to communicate with him, earning a glare from Michael while Yu only chuckled. **"Relax, you should lighten up a bit there."**

"All right." Tatsuki took out a map from his jeans pocket. "On the maps given to us on the Greater Tokyo Area, you'll see red dots on them. Those are the known and suspected safehouses as confirmed by intelligence."

"I see." Mark unfurled his map too. "Wait a second, one of them's..."

"Is there a problem?" Tea asked.

"Nothing." Mark shook his head. Tea looked at him, raised eyebrow on him. _His mind, however, is telling a different story..._

"We can figure that out later." Jean said, pointing to the various locations on the map. "Looks like some of them are close to each other."

"Probably done in case one of the COSMOS safehouses are compromised." answered Yu, hypothesizing his ideas.

"After we get to the Tokyo Tower." instructed Mark. "We can split off from there. Moving in smaller groups would be faster and easier."

From there on, the group had started their trek towards the Tokyo Tower in order to begin their mission.

Chapter 1 END

PS - First of all, I'd like to ask the readers if the color of Jack Krauser's beret is red or maroon and I'd also like to know what is the insignia on it? I just can't seem to figure it out. Can anyone help me on that part? I'd like to do this story as my interpretation of Jack Krauser's pre-RE4 days since I presume that he used to be with the US Army. This story will be set also before seeing the scar on his face when you fight against him in RE4 over his left eye all the way to his upper and lower lips. Hope I did much screen time for him.

Also, if anyone wants to know what Spriggan is, check here at http://en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Spriggan(manga)

Needless to say, no one has picked it up for scanlating. So far in the Baka Manga website, there are at least 5 people who want to see this translated in English. Anime Waves and an anonymous group called sirhc tried to do their part in scanlating it, but dropped the projects soon after. Currently, Xamayon is interested in possibly picking this up. Head to their site and look for the "Some suggestions for future manga projects" under the website's manga forum board. If you still don't know what Spriggan after my rambling, watch the OVA. I'd recommend it for those who have heard of Spriggan recently.

But if anyone's curious to see how the manga looks like, I can provide you the link for the mangas in Japanese. Just let me know in the reviews or PM. See ya in the next chapter.


	2. Going Down

Resident Evil/Biohazard: First Encounter

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Resident Evil are under the copyright of Capcom. All characters of Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige, Ryoji Minagawa and FROM Software. Cameo appearances of other characters are under the copyright of its creators, name will be withheld for chapter purposes. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

A trip down to memory lane. Jack Krauser, interim CO of COSMOS, was now beginning to backstab his superiors in the US Army as he and Wesker are preparing to steal the Crystal Skull from the US Military with incoming help from Ada Wong. What will happen next? Will there be interference with the Organization's plans to revive Umbrella from its past roots? Stay tune to this chapter for the conclusion of First Encounter.

Chapter 2: Going Down

Arrivals Area, Terminal 1, New Tokyo International Airport

"Krauser." grinned Ada, wearing a blouse and jeans with a red windbreaker on after carting her roller luggage bag. "Never expected that I'd get taxi service from you."

"Ah, shut yer trap." Krauser, wearing a ballcap and a light brown windbreaker instead of his military-issued BDU and beret, raised an eyebrow. He was leaning near a 2002 Honda Accord, waiting for her to show up. "Better get your luggage in. I'll take you to the hotel Wesker booked for you."

_Isn't that nice of him to do that? _smirked Ada, placing her luggage in the Accord's trunk while Krauser started the sedan's engine. Now done with packing her stuff, she entered the passenger seats behind Krauser as he drove her off the airport towards Tokyo.

* * *

Inside Honda Accord, en route to Tokyo

"So what's happening so far?" Ada asked, looking outside to see the urban surroundings of Narita. "Is the skull going to be retrieved from the military?"

"Afraid so." sighed Krauser, concentrating on his driving. "Tight security's been implemented right now in Kaneda."

"Is that thing really that dangerous?" asked Ada, checking her PDA. "I thought those so-called out-of-place artifacts were not welcomed by all scientists."

"In public, yes." Krauser answered. "But in other aspects, those things are being valued. I remember hearing from Wesker that Spetsnaz and the British SAS tried to secure those things, but they were stopped."

"By who?" It was Ada's turn to raise an eyebrow at her muscular colleague.

"You ever heard of the ARCAM Corporation?" Krauser asked Ada. By now, their car was stalled in traffic.

"Yeah." Ada replied. "Aren't they responsible for officially participating in archaeological expeditions?"

"That." chimed Krauser. "And they're also responsible for dealing with anyone who puts in a threat against the use of those dang items. They've got agents called Spriggans. Hell, even their youngest one that joined in was 16."

"That can't be." Ada couldn't believe what Krauser was telling her. "Those teens were able to defeat even special forces groups like Spetsnaz?"

"Believe it or you don't." shrugged the blonde man, driving the Accord again after it was okay for them to move on. "Besides, that's not important. I'll be dropping you off at the hotel that Wesker told me a while ago. You've got a room ready there."

"Well," Ada smirked. "Things are turning to be quite interesting."

_You're just lucky 'cause you're a woman... _Krauser frowned at Ada while he acted as the woman's driver until they arrived at her destination.

* * *

Lobby, Akasaka Prince Hotel, Chiyoda, Tokyo, Japan

"Isn't this nice?" Ada remarked, looking around the lobby before a clerk at the registration counter called her attention.

"Ms. Wong?" A man in his late '30s said in perfect English from the counter. "Welcome to the Akasaka Hotel." He bowed a bit as a sign of Japanese courtesy. "Your room has been reserved for you, courtesy of your employer."

"Thank you." While Ada was speaking to the clerk, Krauser's 9210 Communicator rang from inside his windbreaker coat. Taking it out, Krauser answered his phone and found out who called him.

**"Krauser speaking."**

**"Captain!" **replied the caller. **"You're needed right away! It's urgent!"**

**"Where are you?" **Krauser said, noticing that his caller was panicking.

**"In Sumida Ward, sir." **The caller replied back. **"In one of our safehouses near the Honjo Matsuzaka-cho Park. Oh god, it's those damn-!"**

**"Hello? Hello?" **Krauser tried to holler the caller's attention to no avail, noting that he had been cut off after something step on the cellphone that the caller had used before receiving a beeping tone that indicated the call had ended.

"Something wrong?" Ada asked Krauser from behind; her luggage had been already taken to her reserved room by the bellhop while he had been talking on his cellphone.

"I'm afraid so." Krasuer answered. "I better go ahead."

* * *

Room 300, Akasaka Prince Hotel, Chiyoda, Tokyo, Japan

**"Ada." **Wesker began communicating with her via her PDA phone once she got settled in her room. **"It seems that you've arrived in Japan. I trust things are doing well."**

**"It's not bad, actually. I kind of enjoyed the part where Krauser had to play chauffeur for me." **Ada grinned at Wesker.

Wesker only responded with a sigh and adjusted his shades. **"I did give instructions for Krauser to do so." **Wesker's attention was then diverted temporarily after he answered a quick call from his cellphone before getting back to Ada.

**"I've got some news from intelligence. Krauser's apparently preparing to face off against the Spriggan agents since he's currently with the army until next month. I want to assist him right away."**

**"Right..." **Ada raised an eyebrow. **"How'll I be able to get ready? I didn't exactly bring my assault gear?"**

**"Don't worry." **assured Wesker. **"I've gotten the stuff ready. I'll bring a car over to the Akasaka Prince Hotel. Just wait downstairs."  
**

* * *

Somewhere in cordoned block near Honjo Matsuzaka-cho Park, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

_Why did I even bother to go for this job?_

Silently moving on the abandoned sidewalk of a block near the Honjo Matsuzaka-cho Park, Ada was now dressed in her black sneaking suit adorned with a red butterfly motif on it. Armed with her Steyr TMP submachine gun and her Springfield Armory XD Service pistol, Ada was more than ready to handle a gunfight. Fidgeting her hands to make sure her clips were in the modular pockets of her sneaking suit, Ada peeked out in a corner after hugging the rear bumper of an abandoned 2001 Honda Civic.

"Appears that Krauser's holding a hostage." murmured Ada, peeking to see crumpled bodies on the road and sidewalk near the park, presumably COSMOS plainclothed soldiers serving with Krauser. "Better make a note to thank the driver of that Toyota Crown. No, I'd better thank Wesker himself. Gave me enough time to change while I was heading here."

"Dammit Krauser! Let go of her this instant!" yelled one of the teen-looking strangers in front of Krauser. He had a black Nike ballcap and brown windbreaker on while challenging Krauser.

"Can't do that." Krauser replied. Ada caught the glimpse of a knife that he was holding on his right hand. "You see, I can't just walk away without either the police or you Spriggans behind me. That's why I have this pretty officer as a bargaining chip."

"Miyuki!!" A yell came from behind the cordoned area away from the Honjo Matsuzaka-cho Park. "Let me go! Miyuki's in danger!"

"Natsumi-sempai!" Came another voice from behind the cordoned area. "That man's holding her hostage. It's not wise for you to go and get him."

"He's right." A male voice had accompanied the earlier female voice in support. "Besides, he could get hurt you two if you get involved."

"I'll get you for this!" Another teen lashed out at Krauser, drawing out his own combat knife when he attempted to slash at his face. The ballcap-wearing teen darted to safety with the officer in tow when Krauser was forced to release her.

"Krauser!" yelled Ada, rolling out from the cover of the Honda Civic's rear bumper and fired her Steyr TMP while kneeling. The Spriggans and police officers evaded the gunfire. Krauser, on the other hand, used it as an opportunity to get away from her adversaries.

"Just in time!" snickered Krauser, sheathing his Mercworx Sniper combat knife on his belt, dashing towards her while staying on the side to avoid being hit by gunfire.

"Go on ahead." Ada slowly backed off from her kneeling spot, moving away while reloading her Steyr TMP. "There's transport up in the corner behind me."

* * *

"Where'd they go?"

Jean was running away from the scene where he and some of the other Spriggan agents fought with Jack Krauser after initially spotting him in the crowds when they were in the Sumida Ward. Managing to chase him and his partner after being driven away by initial gunfire, the agents drew their sidearms despite the fact that they were being chased by armed Special Assault Team (SAT) operatives.

"They were here a second ago." stated Yu, searching around the cordoned area after being a few miles away from being chased. "Look out!"

"Holy cow!" yelled Tatsuki, who took the intiative by getting flat on the ground. Similarly, Yu, Jean, Mark and Michael dived down to the ground while Tea teleported to dodge the gunfire.

Screeching around a corner was the black 1999 Toyota Crown that Wesker had provided for Ada to travel to the Sumida Ward. Peeking out after the left rear passenger window was open, Ada laid more suppressive fire from her Steyr TMP, shooting above their heads just to prevent them from moving.

"Damn it!" Mark drew out his FN Five-Seven pistol and fired at the fleeing car, but to no avail. Tatsuki and Jean drew out their sidearms too, but also didn't hit the car, less than a dent.

"Better get out of here!" warned Yu. "More of those cops are coming!"

Taking Yu's advice, the Spriggans have decided to flee from the cordoned area in haste in order to prevent themselves from being arrested.

* * *

Inside Toyota Crown, en route out of Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

**"Wesker, it's me." **Krauser got to call Wesker after he and Ada were able to escape the Spriggan agents back in Sumida. **"I managed to get out of the cordoned park in Sumida. Ada was able to help me out."**

**"Glad to see that you're still in one piece, Krauser." **Wesker said over his Nokia 9210. **"You have the details for the convoy that would head to Camp Zama from Yokota Air Force Base with you?"**

**"As a matter of fact, I do." **replied Krauser, grinning. **"I'm going to participate in the convoy myself as well."**

**"In that case," **Wesker answered, not surprised by Krauser's reply. **"then all the more will this be an easy advantage for us."**

**"Will the plans to capture the Crystal Skull be changed?"**

**"No." **Wesker said calmly. **"Plans still go through whether you're with the convoy or not. I had hope that this ambush will be a good one. I've directed some of our specialists in out-of-place artifact research to study the object to see how we can use it to our advantage."**

**"Sounds great then. I'll talk to ya later."  
**

"You seem to be in a happy mood." commented Ada, storing her Steyr TMP submachine gun and Springfield Armory XD Service pistol in a black duffel bag.

"Yeah. I'm in a happier mood now." smirked Krauser. "Despite those Spriggans showing up, the plan to snitch the Crystal Skull from the Yokota convoy right under their noses in underway. The plane carrying it should arrive in Yokota Air Force Base from Kadena by tomorrow morning."

"Good." Ada yawned. "I need a quick change from this sneaking suit and get a good dinner before I turn it for the next day."

"I'll take care of the stuff once we get to the safehouse, Ms. Wong." said the driver.

"Thank you." Ada stretched her arms. "Looks like we have to wait until tomorrow."

"I know." Krauser cracked his knuckles. "After the convoy assignment, I should be beginning plans to retire this month and head back to the US."

"Is COSMOS going to receive a new commanding officer?" Ada asked her muscular colleague.

"If I'm right, it's going through process." Krauser answered. "But that's not important right now. What's more important is with the ambush of the convoy tomorrow and I'd better play a convincing role there."

"Right." sighed Ada. "Let's hope everything goes well tommorrow."

* * *

Inside Bokuto Police Honda Today, en route to Camp Zama

"Miyuki? Are you all right? Maybe I should drive..."

"No thanks. I'm fine."

After going some counseling, Miyuki Kobayakawa was deemed fit to head back to work today, which stunned everyone including Natsumi and Ken. She was accompanied by her partner Natsumi Tsujimoto alongside several squad cars and motorbike officers from several precients including the Tokyo Metropolitan Police working alongside some detectives of the Public Security Investigation Agency (PSIA) in escorting a US Military convoy, consisting of a US Army M939 Truck with 2 AM General Humvees sent in from Yokota Air Force Base's Air Force Security Forces. Due to the insistence of the Japanese Defense Agency (JDA), 2 Toyota Koukidousyas from the Japanese Ground-Self Defense Forces (JGSDF) were also included in the convoy. These vehicles were manned by volunteer Military Police (MP) officers from the JGSDF.

"Are you sure?" Natsumi asked her friend. "Don't me wrong though. I'm just worried about you as a friend. That's all."

Miyuki glanced at her passenger and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Natsumi. I'll be fine."

"Hope so." huffed Natsumi, crossing her arms. "I mean, we're acting on convoy duty alongside the other stations, including some from Headquarters with the JGSDF and the PSIA working with us." She then scratched her hair. "I don't know, Miyuki. I just have this gut feeling that something's going to happen later on."

"To be honest," said Miyuki, gripping her steering wheel. "I'd hope that this would go through as well." _Not after what had happened yesterday._

A loud explosion soon ended their thoughts when one of the Toyota Crown squad cars from the Toshima Police Station was blown up. Overhead, two black Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk helicopters were seen with loads of heavily armed men with various assault weapons at the ready. After automatic gunfire was heard, most of the vehicles in the convoy nearly crashed into one another, though they were forced to halt them in the middle of the road.

"Shit!" Natsumi cursed, getting the radio's microphone with Miyuki forcing their car to stop. **"This is Bokuto Car 3! The convoy is under attack! I repeat, the convoy is under attack!" **The two were in the rear of the convoy, which gives them an advantage in hiding their patrol car from being attacked by gunfire.

The two officers later heard radio chatter from another car's radio, also calling for help. **"This is Tokyo Car 1! Heavily armed gunmen are in the scene! Request SAT reinforce-BAM!"**

"What the hell?" Natsumi muttered.

"The man's been shot." Miyuki gritted. "And our air guns won't do any good in this situation..."

* * *

"Got that one!" commented one of the masked men, wearing a gray BDU, an Avon SF10 gas mask and armed with a Heckler and Koch PSG-1 sniper rifle, got the driver of the leading Toshima Police Toyota Crown squad car before gunning down the other passenger.

"Clear! Go, go, go!" yelled the leading masked gunman, who was leading the others in securing the convoy. They were all armed with Colt M4 assault rifles attached with Colt M203A1 underbarrel grenade launchers. One of the gunmen who dropped down from one of the Black Hawk's cabin peppered a motorcycle cop, who was on his 2002 Suzuki GSX-R750 motorbike, with a burst from his M4 when he tried to radio for help while aiming his Sig Sauer P230 JP pistol at the assailants. Ada Wong also joined in the gunfight from the cockpit of the second Black Hawk and engaged several motorbike officers with her Steyr TMP submachine gun.

"Who are these guys?" yelled one of the Air Force Security Forces soldiers, emerging out of his AM General Humvee to engage the armed gunmen. The soldier was gunned down before he could draw out his Beretta M9 pistol. The other soldier was merely shot in the shoulder and was grazed in the left arm. The other Humvee behind the M939 was engaged as well, with the sniper in the second Black Hawk chopper killing the driver before injuring the other when the other Air Force Security Forces soldier fired his Beretta M9, missing his shots.

"Up ahead!" shouted one of the masked gunmen to his comrade, who fired a 40 mm High-Explosive grenade at one of the Toyota Koukidousyas that had 2 JGSDF MP officers on board. Though the grenade exploded, it only gave the vehicle minor damage due to its hardened steel and bullet-proof glass. It however dazed the two officers inside and when they tried to engage the gunmen, the two MPs were mercilessly shot with 5.56 NATO bullets as they raised their Minebea 9mm pistols. A masked gunman went near the stalled M939 Truck and repeatedly shot the driver several times in the chest before "dragging" Krauser out of the way at gunpoint with another masked gunman assisting him and grabbing a key from his pocket. After "shoving" Krauser inside the Black Hawk chopper, the key that the gunman grabbed from his pocket was then tossed to his other comrade, who took the key in his hand.

"Secure them!" ordered the leading gunmen, who fired his Colt M4 assault rifle at Miyuki and Natsumi when the two were exiting their Today. Since they were away from the convoy, the 5.56 NATO bullets whizzed over their heads and luckily did not make any marks on their car. The others, on the other hand, had their hands full in engaging the MPs of the other Toyota Koukidousya and several PSIA agents and the other uniformed police officers. The PSIA agents, unfortunately, were gunned down after they left their 2002 Toyota Camry sedans in order to engage the masked gunmen. The policemen, however, were able to get into a fight for a few seconds before they were shot to death.

"Get inside!" Two of the masked gunmen entered the rear of the M939 and inserted the key into the box's keyhole. After opening the said box, an empty backpack was placed inside the M939's bed. The first gunman grabbed its content and placed the blue Crystal Skull inside the bag. Outside, Miyuki and Natsumi were pinned down still by automatic gunfire so as to keep them busy.

* * *

"Miyuki? Can't we call for reinforcements?" asked Natsumi, crouching near their Today with Miyuki while bullets were flying overhead.

"I can't reach the radio in the Today." Miyuki shook her head. "Unless you want me to get injured by those bullets."

"Damn." Natsumi got a bit angry. "What do we do?"

Suddenly, gunshots rang out from behind as two teenage-looking strangers clad in black sneaking suits charged towards the masked assailants armed with pistols.

"Get them!" Miyuki stared a bit from cover to see the familiar-looking teen, wearing a ballcap, fire his FN Five-Seven at the masked gunmen. What startled her was that they dissolved into nothing after being struck by bullets.

_Can't be? What are they? _Miyuki shivered, watching another one fire his Smith and Wesson M6904 pistol at the other gunmen. Like what Miyuki saw, they dissolved into nothing as well.

"We're taking off!" shouted the pilot of the first Black Hawk, who gestured to the pilots of the second Black Hawk to take off as the two dashed towards them and fired more shots before running out of ammo.

"Damn!" shouted the ponytailed man as he reloaded his pistol before holstering it inside his shoulder holster, concealed by his windbreaker, after hearing sirens. "The police!"

"Right!" The other kept in in the same area as the ponytailed man did before he zipped up his windbreaker and ran for a great distance before police reinforcements were able to arrive in the scene.

* * *

"You two alright?" Detective Tokuno, accompanied by Sugiyama, went to check on Miyuki and Natsumi if they were alright.

"We're fine." Miyuki replied.

"You girls are lucky." Sugiyama began, looking around to see ambulance crewmembers place corpses of police officers, PSIA agents, American and JGSDF soldiers, placed in bodybags, onto ambulances while staring at the bullet-ridden vehicles in the convoy, except for Miyuki's Today with disgust. "There were some injured American and JGSDF soldiers out there. Heard their conditions were critical."

"Did you see anything from the gunmen?" asked Tokuno, taking down notes.

"They were armed Colt M4 rifles with underbarrel grenade launchers." Miyuki continued after Tokuno motioned her to keep talking. "They had gray BDUs, Avon SF10 gas masks and had these long arms." Miyuki described, not feeling a bit comfortable. "And they melt."

"What?" asked Sugiyama, confused.

"Two teenage-looking guys shot them with their pistols later on. When the bullets made contact, they melt into a puddle out there." said Natsumi, noting her friend didn't want to answer further.

"I see." Tokuno scribbled that comment down. "All right. Thanks, girls."

"Thank you, Tokuno-san." thanked Miyuki, leaving her and Natsumi alone to reflect on what happened after Tokuno and Sugiyama spoke to the other homicide detectives that were on the scene.

"You think we'll see the last of those weird men?" Natsumi asked Miyuki, who only shook her head and sighed.

* * *

Cabin, Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk, en route to Unknown Area

**"Wesker, it's me." **Ada was on the phone speaking with Wesker. **"Ambush was a success. We're now carrying the package." **Next to her was the backpack that had the crystal skull.

**"Good work, Ada." **Wesker said, congratulating the woman. **"Is Krauser alright?"**

**"Yes, he is." **Ada said, seeing Krauser speak with the chopper co-pilot. **"Should we proceed with the rest of the plan?"**

**"Let's drop him off somewhere near Yokota on the way back." **instructed Wesker. **"Krauser has an alibi ready for him. He'll tell the media that he was released since his value as a hostage was not noted by us."**

**"Understood."  
**

"So am I going to be dropped off?" Krauser asked Ada, who stored her cellphone back on her vest before removing the 30-round magazine from her Steyr TMP.

"Yeah." Ada nodded. "Hope you have a good story for the press."

Krauser grinned. "You bet on it."

* * *

Newspaper Stand, Somewhere in San Francisco, California, USA

A month after the ambush in Japan, several newspaper outlets carried the story up no avail as the case was eventually closed and coverage halted due to a number of factors, including the nature of the said cargo and the mystery surrounding the armed gunmen that raided the convoy that was on its way to Camp Zama.

"Newspaper. Wonder what the headline says?"

Leon Scott Kennedy, having completed his Secret Service training recently and making friends with Krauser, who had been discharged from the US Army recently, was in San Francisco after flying to the city from Washington, D.C. a day ago. Leon was given some time off by his superiors before he would be called to active duty to protect President Bush Jr. and his family. Grabbing the San Francisco Chronicle and paying the man in charge of the stand, Leon was in the shock of his life when he read the front page.

**"EX-SOLDIER DIES IN HELICOPTER ACCIDENT." **

_Oh no? _Leon was mortified to see whose picture was on the newspaper. _It's Krauser and he.. he's dead._

THE END

PS - Well, my shortest work ever... Please! Read and review. If you have some reservations about it, please don't flame me alright? I don't have the urge to stand on those who do anyway.


End file.
